chibi_vampire_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ren Maaka (Canon)
Ren Maaka (真紅 煉, Maaka Ren), the oldest of the Maaka children, has no qualms about sucking blood, and believes vampires to be superior to humans. He prefers female victims, seducing them and often spending days in their company before he's done with them, and refuses to suck on male blood. He states that sex was only used to keep him under control during the day to prevent Brigitte Braunlich from escaping.He has accidentally impregnated Bridget when he used sex as a mean to control her during the arc when Karin is kidnapped. He was informed of the conception over the phone and it shocked completely both him and his family, all but Ria, who was furious. Ria sucked his blood because of her anger and became obsessed with it, often using sexual intercourse to suck his blood when hungry. Though he abandoned his former lover, he expresses no interested in having a relationship with her and is shown to be indifferent towards both Bridget and her son Rei. In fact, he still doesn't even want to think about either one. This is most likely because he has unknowingly been developing feelings for Ria, having dreams about having sex with her. Appearance Ren has a similar appearance to his grandfather James Marker; he has a similar hairstyle, but in an azure color. He has vampire eyes with a golden yellow. He is always seen wearing a black leather jacket with a dark purple button-up shirt underneath, and a pair of pants and shoes. He is considered very handsome and very attractive. Personality Because of his irresistible looks, female humans seem to be captivated by them, which lures them for him to suck their blood. However, he doesn't mind being the ladies' man forever. He goes out on many dates and doesn't go back home much. He hates humans for their stupidity, especially with the fact that his sister, Ria spends time with humans at day and acts just like them, even though she is a vampire. His hatred for humans are because humans ruined Ria's innocence as a child; they made her into the person that she is today: a sadist with no regard for human life. As it is Ren is very reserved and distant, even with his twin sister. One notable trait of his is his loyalty and care for his twin sister, as he is always shown to be concerned of Ria's well being and would be willing to sacrifice his own happiness in exchange for his sister's. Description Ren sees the act of biting as a metaphor for sexual intercourse, and often commits both acts simultaneously. Ren often appears annoyed at Karin for her seeming lack of vampiric abilities and her friendliness towards humans. While he will listen to his mother Calera Marker, Ria Maaka is often the one who will calm him when he's annoyed or subtly prod him into acting in certain ways. He greatly fears Elda Marker, whose overly affectionate manner when he was a child causes him to flee at the mere sight of her. History Ren shows an extreme distaste for humans, seeing them merely as an energy source. He has stated that he will only feed on women and considers feeding on men disgusting. The reason for this was because Ria lost her childhood innocence because of humans. She became obsessed with sinners ever since meeting a human sinner as a child, and Ren became mad at humans and saw them as tools for feeding on. Ren would meet his son years later when also meeting his niece Kanon. Attempting to protect her and return her to Kenta when she wandered off into the woods. Though Kenta offered to have him come and reunite with his sister, he quickly refused. He stated that if she saw him, her memories would return. He does get to meet his son. Some time later he had a daughter with Ria, who he named Rin. Unlike what he feels for his son, Rei, he loves his daughter and his (soon to be) wife. Despite her crazy side and bipolar disorder, he still loves her and wouldn't trade her for the world. Relationships Ria Maaka Ria is Ren twin sister. Ren once thought quite fondly of his sister and looked up to her quite affectionately. He considered her to be a very kind and caring person as she had helped him when he was in need and for playing with him. A great example of their bond was during each of their less recent summers as they would often go out to catch cicadas together in an attempt to make money for each other by selling their husks. They built up a collection from which eventually ended up being conserved within a box for years to follow as drifted memories of the past. He even ended up writing a piece around that time of why he loved his sister so much and listed the above reasons as support. As the siblings both grew older, Ren had a more than gradual turning point from where he became all around colder in attitude toward her. Despite this, he cares deeply for her well being and demonstrates this by being there for her in her worst moments or at least pretending not to be aware of what may have been said or happened as to lighten the emotional impact. Examples of this can be noticed during the first episode (Chapter 004), when he pretends to not notice her, and then later that night finds her on a swing set and asks to walk her home. However, there are two sides to this. If she is experiencing what he would deem an actual problem, then he will help or at least be there. But if she begins acting too strange, or if it was a self drawn situation than he will discard her call for help usually by ignoring her. Trivia * Not that he cares, but Ren's parents are ashamed of him for how he goes about sucking blood. * Ren seduces stressed out women into relationships, then dumps them after their stress is gone; he can't erase his time with them, except for sucking their blood. * Sometimes, they take him back after being dumped; although this is Ren's clever plan of enjoying them twice, as he gave them stress in trying to find him. * Ren seems to care for his younger sisters, preferably Ria. * Ria uses this to "imprison" Ren in her room as a child, while she is upset over maturing and never getting to go outside in the daylight again. * When Ren hugged Ria one time in the anime, he said "all those times I hit you wasn't because I didn't love you." * As seen in Volume 10, Ren and Ria are the only ones out of the 4 siblings to have met their grandfather James. * On the other hand, he is completely terrified of Elda and will run like hell if he sees her. Thanks to Elda not understanding she was nearly killing him with all her "games", Ren was left severely traumatized; when Ria was born and her personality changed, he seemed to take out his trauma on her due to their personality matching slightly. * He is not one to commit to a relationship, preferring the playboy life. * When he started noticing his feelings for Ria, however, he wanted to commit to her and her only, seeing her as the only priority that matters, and the only one in the world who understands him. * Ren is the one who gave the black ribbon to Ria due to the day being her birthday. Quotes (To Ria Maaka) "All those times I hit you wasn't because I didn't love you." (Referring to Ria Maaka)'' "She apologized? I don't know why, but she is pissing me off."'' (Referring to Ria Maaka)'' "What the hell is she talking about now?!"'' (Referring to Ria Maaka) "Why would I have this kind of sister?" (To Ria Maaka) "If you were my brother, I'd punch you in the face."